User blog:AlphaTheHD/Character Sheet: Mathaniel Drakomyr
Information WIP Appearance Matt is rather slim for his muscular build, he has amber eyes and sports long charcoal hair. However, during strong emotional responses, licks of golden yellow spark towards the pupils and his hair ignites, regaining its original fiery orange color. He has a birthmark underneath his right armpit called a backward scale. In dragons, scales growing over this mark develop weaker than those growing elsewhere in addition to the spot's greater sensitivity, making it the weak point in their cuirass. His high normothermia has him favour wearing light clothes over long sleeves that he finds suffocating. He has little care for fashion, so while his outfit often varies, a pauldron and a brown leather belt counting two elemental stone sockets, and a crimson, ankle-length half skirt mangled by the wear and tear are unfailingly part of his attire. The black protection piece that covers his shoulder, armpit and part of his chest and back serves the purpose of concealing and protecting his backward scale from the opponent's eye and blade. Personality WIP Powers WIP Dragonblooded Physiology Born from a Draconian father and a human mother, Matt's inherited draconic traits ended up watered down by his human genes. As such, he developed a more efficient metabolism, resulting in a high resistance to most poisons and diseases, an overall faster recovery rate and a significantly higher body temperature of around 47.5°C (117.5°F). Furthermore, dragon blood itself has beneficial effects on the body, providing him with naturally greater physical aptitudes and an extended longevity, his being estimated at 190-210 years according to Alpha's calculations. *Magic Resistance: The potency of Matt's magic resistance is such that the effect of spells used against him lose two thirds of their power and even the most powerful and unbreakable of curses will eventually fade away given a couple years. *'Human-Dragon Soul' The duality of Matt's soul gives him access to the large pool of spiritual energy possessed by humans and the more concentrated draconic energy that dragons have without the former's power limitation and the latter's quantitative limitation, something that a human body usually couldn't handle and would weaken a dragon overall. Combined with the exceptional strength of his body, that would eventually allow him to Maximum Quintessential Control. **Draconic Energy Manipulation Principle of Infusion Matt was taught by placeholder how to harness and use the elemental energy around him through the Principle of Infusion, basis of elemenalism. He after weeks upon weeks of extensive training, he unlocked the use of both Partial Infusion and Polynfusion, which allow him to infuse specific parts of his body with a higher concentration of elemental energy or infuse his whole body with up to two elements, respectively. *Earth Infusion: When taken into oneself, Earth bestows upon the user the unmoving weight of the earth as well as its grounding properties, augmenting the body's strength and durability and protecting them against the Lightning element at the cost of mobility. Earth-infused weapons inflict concussive damage. *Wind Infusion: Wind frees the body from its earthly shackles, making the user lighter on their feet and in their movements. Wind-infused weapons inflict cutting damage. *Water Infusion: When wielded, the power of Water cleanses the mind of all impurities and veils it from distractions. This immerses the user in a state of total serenity, improving awareness to levels beyond their natural limits. *Fire Infusion: In accordance to its nature, those who borrow the power of Fire through Infusion see their fighting spirit set ablaze, inducing an animus state of mind and drastically increasing their power. The fire surrounding their soul burns with such intensity that attempts by external forces to act upon it are incinerated, protecting the soul from alterations. Fire-infused weapons inflict burning damage. *Selective Inertia: via simultaneous Earth and Wind infusion. *Tranquil Fury: via simultaneous Water and Fire infusion. Abilities *Martial Arts Intuition: Matt has always shown an innate talent for combat, especially in the use of the sword. Trained by his father from a young age, he learned a variety of armed and unarmed fighting styles that he quickly mastered in the short span of four to five weeks each. When combat prowess alone proves insufficient, he displays a surprising resourcefulness in his ability to observe and analyze his opponent's thought process and style of combat to figure out exploitable flaws and weaknesses. However, he seems completely unaware of that ability, describing it as a gut feeling that he attributes to his father guiding his hand. This hidden acuity of mind coupled with his great physical strength make him a formidable warrior capable of wielding a blade with lightning speed, crushing force and surgical precision, and should he be disarmed, his equally masterful hand-to-hand combat skills never leave him vulnerable. *Power Level Measuring: Among his father's teachings count the ability to sense the strength of the souls of people he sees and gauge their difference in power. However, when a large number of people is present, that estimate becomes vague, nearing an average of their collective power rather than individual readings. Spells Dracomorphis Originally a spell used by dragons to adopt a human form. Obviously, it was completely useless to him, until his fellow Crew member Gwen managed to reformulate it, now allowing its caster to adopt draconic traits instead. At the cost of mana over transformation time, Matt can grow scales and claws tougher than steel, sprout powerful wings that can propel him through the sky at speeds of up to 500km/h, a strong, muscular tail capable to snap a tree in half in a single swing as well as various other keratin and osseous protusions. Additionally, a completely transformed limb will also adopt the bone and muscle structure of a dragon's, furthering his strength, durability and speed. Techniques WIP Sword Techniques